narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Carnal Refuge
Izaya Orihara sat by the riverbed, his shoes off, his pants rolled up, and his feet dipped into the water. It was a nice day in the remote area outside of Kirigakure. The sun was partially obscured by the clouds, and part of the air was moist from the never ending fog that seeped in from the village, but that didn't matter to Izaya. It was a nice day because: one, it wasn't raining. Two, there were no people around. And three, he finally had some time to himself. Slowly, and quietly at first, until he was able to assure himself that there was nobody around, Izaya began to sing. "Loose lips, might sink ships, but loose gooses take trips, to San Francisco Double Dutch Disco Tech-TV hottie, do it for Scotty, do it for the living and do it for the dead, do it for the monsters under your bed, do it for the teenagers, and do it for the Moms, broken hearts hurt but they make us strong, and~..." Fortunately, that was all Izaya could sing with the courage he'd built up. He knew that he wasn't a very good singer. In fact, if anyone had heard him, he'd kill them! But it was nice to hear his own voice without any hints of sarcasm once in a while. Placing Toto, still sheathed, on the ground next to him, Izaya layed on his back and stared at the sky above him. Today was definately going to be a very good day! Xianzhi, grand prophetess of the Jashin Cult, direct speaker of Jashin, was of all things. Taking her own time to relax. She needed it. Her cool cloud-white hair blowing with the breeze, she was near Kiri for the point of taking time to herself. Maybe she'd find some poor unsuspecting soul. That'd be nice. Plus... she was sick and tired of these recruits... keeping her pac,e she continued to walk. An a single noise perked her ears. The noise of singing? Perfect. Izaya came to the conclusion that, since it was such a nice day, he should take a nap! He didn't really like the idea of someone coming up to him and stealing his things while he was sleeping... Especially not Toto... he'd had it forever. But, he was tired, and there wasn't much else to do. His eyes fluttered shut, and even though he wasn't sleeping yet, his breathing became slow and relaxed, and his body went limp. It would only take a few minutes for him to drift off. Soon... Xianzhi glanced around tree after tree, searching for the previous source of melody. She found who it was. Her boots making no sound, she glanced downward, raising a brow. Hmm... blonde... handsome. She decided to lower her body down, peering at Izaya, she stated. "Wakey-wakey..." Maybe he'd prove a good sacrafice? Or maybe... something else was forming in her mind. "Nnnn..." Xianzhi's whispered was met with a groan, and, instead of waking up, the boy rolled on his side, away from her. He was not to be disturbed. In all honesty, she probaby couldn't wake him even if she wanted to. If he didn't want to wake up, he wasn't going to wake up. Instinctively, he hugged Toto. No one was going to have it. "Tch." Xianzhi stated in annoyance. Giving a light kick to his back, she frowned, "I said wake up." This one was going to prove a nuisance. What fun was enjoying yourself when the person you were trying to mess with didn't respond? This made Izaya twitch, then open his eyes. Did someone just kick him?! Turning his head, he glared at the... fairly attractive... woman who had struck him. Still, he refused to sit, or stand from the ground. "I'm sorry... Can I help you?" He asked innocently. If she replied rudely she'd get a mouthful from him. Xianzhi smirked, yes... this would prove a good sacrifice. "Yeah, you can." "I need your help with something. I have a caravan back in the woods that needs repaired, I was carrying a shipment to Kiri." "Care to help?" she was unsure if he would bite-for-it. If not, oh well. If so, more finesse. "Oh... Alright." It sounded plausible, and Izaya liked to help people. Standing, he grasped Toto by it's strap and slung it over his shoulder. "Uhm... Lead the way?" He suggested. It wasn't as if he was a carpenter, but he doubted it would be very hard to fix the caravan. Just some nails and ducttape, right? She smirked inwardly. This was going to work. Much better. "It's a mile to the west, near an enclosure." she lead the way, walking offward into th west, back from the direction she had came, it would be placed perfectly for him to not-escape. They walked in silence. Izaya was much too nervous to ask a question; it seemed almost unreal that someone who looked like she did would come up to him, in the middle of the day while he was napping, wake him up, and ask him for help. It was almost as absurd as the other thoughts that were running through Izaya's mind... The woman's confident stride gave an air of self-assurance and authority... But, it was to be expected of a caravan leader, wasn't it? The area was soon in sight, the caravan at the end of a cliff, a single pathetic stream of water drippling off the click, a minature water-fall. The caravan and shattered crates lay on their side luckily. Additional cliffs overhanging above them. Water drippling down. Xianzhi nodded, "We're here." "Alright..." Izaya walked over, inspecting the caravan. It seemed strange to him that the crates would be splintered, and thrown about so haphazardly... It had the feeling of a robbery... But, then, she might've just crashed. Otherwise, she wouldn't be here right now, asking him to help. They'd have taken her, or killed her. Suddenly, Izaya turned to her. "What's wrong with them? I mean, specifically. Otherwise, I'd just suggest getting a new wagon." Luckily, he hadn't noticed the clone, Xianzhi simply slammed the back of his head with the ring of her kunai, enough force to knock him unconcious. Then... she could sacrifice him. She was tired of certain recruits saying she didn't give Jashin her own due. And now they wouldn't be able to... plus, if they still did, it was most likely they might just... dissappear on 'accident' if thye kept it up. Izaya fell to the ground, hard. His head was spinning... and the sides of his field of vision became black... tunnel vision? Everything was fuzzy... he wanted to go back to sleep. But he wasn't unconscious just yet. Stupidly, he began to stand back up again, tottering slightly as he did so. There were no hostile intentions in his movements. It looked like he was hit so hard, he wasn't even aware he had been hit. Xianzhi's clone, hit once more. While the real Xianzhi had to play the part of saving him from a falling rock. "Oh my gosh! Watch out!" but before he would be able to turn around, it would be good-night. Acting as if she ran towards him, it would be a perfect ruse incase he awoke. As predicted, he looked up just in time to see her running towards him before the kunai hit him, once again, on the back of the head. This time when Izaya hit the ground, he stayed there, with no obvious signs of him being conscious or otherwise aware of what was happening to him. Toto, his sword, had fallen off of his shoulder the first time he stood, and now layed a few feet away from where they were. Xianzhi smirked, grasping the body, her clone dissappeared, and she used body-flicker to vanish them to her personal homage in the cliffs. By the time he awoke, he would be tied on an alter, markins of fiendish design scattared all across the room, and his stomach would also be stained with the blood of the symbol. Xianzhi sat there, pondering the ritual at hand. Izaya stirred slightly in his sleep. He had a huge headache, even while unconscious. His body shifted slightly unde the bindings, but not enough for him to notice he was actually tied down and wake up. Whimpering, he sighed... This hurt a little too much... Rubbing her fingers together smoothly, she had the one in mind. Grasping a snake-dirk, she walked over to her victim. Smirking sadisticly as she glanced down at his pathetic situation. "So weak... so tender." "And the perfect sacrafice." She even had Toto ''strapped across her chest, and connecting to her back, allowing her to carry it. A special prize for her slight-trouble. As she spoke, Izaya began to groan quietly. She shouldn't have laid him on the back of his head... Since she struck it, it was sending waves of pain through the rest of his body because it's weight was on it; this would wake Izaya up soon, and then he'd freak out once he saw the woman he was helping with a dagger in one hand and ''Toto in her possession. Category:Roleplays Category:Bombadcrowftw Category:Wahpah